Psych: Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?
Hill; Kelly Kulchak; Gordon Mark; Tim Micsko; Anupam Nigam; Saladin K. Patterson; James Roday | starring = James Roday; Dul Hill; Timothy Omundson; Maggie Lawson; Kirsten Nelson; Corbin Bernsen | previous = "Ghosts" | next = "Daredevils!" }} "Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?" is the second episode of season three of the crime procedrual/comedy series Psych and the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael McMurray and written by Andy Berman. It first aired on the USA Network on Friday, July 25th, 2009. In this episode, Shawn Spencer gets reluctantly dragged to his high school reunion. While Gus is full of school spirit, Shawn can barely remember even attending school. His interest picks up however when he reunites with former student Abigail Lytar and gets involved in a murder on school grounds as well. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Psych: The Complete Third Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 3_3002 * This is the first episode of Psych directed by Michael McMurray. He usually works as a director of photography on the series. McMurray also directs the season four episode, "He Dead". * First appearance of Abigail Lytar, who becomes Shawn Spencer's love interest throughout season three. * Actor Chris Gauthier is also known for playing caf owner Vincent on the Syfy series Eureka as well as psychotic toy-maker Winslow Schott, aka the Toyman on the CW Network television series Smallville. * Pineapple appearance: On the refreshment table in the beginning of the episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a paraphrased line of dialogue from the 1986 comedy, Ferris Bueller's Day Off. The line from the movie, "Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?", is spoken repeatedly by Ferris Bueller's economics teacher, played by Ben Stein, who is fishing for answers from his students in regards to some rather boring economics questions. * Numerous references are made to the 1985 comedy film The Breakfast Club, directed by John Hughes. Shawn's name badge has a picture of Judd Nelson's character, John Bender, on it, and he makes reference to Nelson's trademarked flaring nostrils in this episode. The episode closes with a narrative by Gust, which is a pastiche of the narration spoken by Anthony Michael Hall in the film. * Shawn makes reference to Ravi Shankar in this episode. Ravi Shankar is an Indian musician known for playing the Sitar. Quotes * Burton Guster: I mean, what have I done in my life that anyone would say was great? * Shawn Spencer: Dude, the perfect cocoa roundness of your head alone makes you great. ... * Burton Guster: Who goes to someone else's reunion when they barely even know them? * Shawn Spencer: Who goes to a Ravi Shankar concert? .... * Burton Guster: Wasn't Howie the victim at one point? * Shawn Spencer: Gus, that is so forty minutes ago. I bet you're still telling your friends to chillax. .... * Burton Guster: Dear Leland Bosseigh High Administrative Board, We accept that you're withholding our deposit of fifteen hundred dollars for damages. We also accept that you just see us as you wanna see us, in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions: a snarky psychic, an uptight pharmaceutical salesman, a pretty female blonde detective, and a not-so-pretty, unusually lanky detective. But each of us is all of those things. Plus, our normal fee for solving a murder in one meaningful evening is twice that, so enclosed is a bill for three thousand dollars. Please remit payment in the form of a check made out simply to Psych. See also External Links * * * * * "Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?" at the Psych Wiki ---- Category:Psych/Episodes Category:Psych/Season 2 episodes Category:2009/Episodes Category:James Roday/Actor Category:James Roday/Producer